Siwan district
|SexRatio = 1031 |Tehsils = |LokSabha = Siwan |Assembly = |Highways = NH 85 |Website = http://siwan.bih.nic.in/ }} Siwan district is one of the districts of Bihar state, India. Siwan town is the administrative headquarters of this district. Siwan district is a part of Saran Division since 1972. The town is known for its great past especially for First President of Indian Republic who belonged to Jeeradei.http://siwan.bih.nic.in/ The district is also known as Aliganj Sawan after the name of Ali Bux. Siwan has historical and mythological importance attached to it. Nomenclature Siwan derived its name from "Shiva Man", a Bandh Raja whose heirs ruled this area until Babar's arrival. Maharajganj, which is another subdivision of Siwan district, may have found its name from the seat of the Maharaja there. Siwan is also known as Aliganj Sawan after the name of Ali Bux, one of the ancestors of the feudal lords of the area. History Ancient and medieval history of Siwan Situated in the western part of the State, Siwan was a part of Kosala Mahajanapada during 5th century BC. A recently excavated marvelous statue of Lord Vishnu at Village Bherbania from underneath a tree indicates that there were large numbers of followers of Lord Vishnu in the area. As the legend goes, Dronacharya of Mahabharat belonged to village ‘DON’ in Darauli Block. Some believe Siwan to be the place where Lord Buddha died. Siwan was a part of Banaras Kingdom during 8th century. Muslims came here in the 13th century. Sikandar Lodi brought this area under his kingdom in 15th century. Babar crossed Ghaghra River near Siswan in his return journey. During the reign of Moghul emperor Akbar, area of Siwan was covered under Saran, which was one of the six Sarkar for collection of land revenue. Modern history At the end of 17th century, the Dutch came here first followed by the English. After the battle of Buxar in 1764, Siwan (Saran) became a part of Bengal in 1765. Siwan played an important role during first independence movement. Since ancient times, the region was famous for the stalwart and sturdy ‘Bhojpuries’, who have always been noted for their martial spirit and physical endurance and from whom the army and police personnel were largely drawn. A good number of them rebelled and rendered their services to Babu Kunwar Singh during movement of 1857. The anti pardah movement in Bihar was started by Sri Braj Kishore Prasad who belonged to Siwan in response to the Non Co-Operative movement in 1920. A big meeting was organised at Darauli in Siwan District on the eve of the Kartik Purnima Mela under the leadership of Dr. Rajendra Prasad, who had thrown away his lucrative practice as an advocate in the Patna High Court at the call of Gandhiji. In the wake of this movement Maulana Mazharul Haque, who came in Siwan to stay with his maternal uncle Dr. Saiyyad Mahmood, had constructed an ashram on the Patna-Danapur road, which subsequently became Sadaquat Ashram. The next phase of the Non co-operation movement known as the Civil Disobedience movement of 1930, was fully supported in Siwan. In connection with the Satyagrah Movement Pt. Jawaharlal Nehru made a whirlwind tour of the different parts of Bihar. One of the famous meetings he addressed was at Maharajganj. A few persons of present Siwan District played an important role in the attainment of independence and rose to the national level. Shaheed Sarai formally called Jublie Sarai in British Raj holds an important place in history of Siwan. The sarai was a hub for the pro independence ignited minds and it is the place where three soldiers of independence died in British firing. Hence, it was named Shaheed Sarai. One of the most prolific writers of India, Pandit Rahul Sankritayayana, started peasant movement here between 1937 and 1938. During visit to Champaran Mahatma Gandhi and Madan Mohan Malviya visited Siwan and Gandhiji even spent a night at Ziradei in the house of Dr. Rajendra Prasad. The chowki on which he slept then is still kept intact there. Formation as District The major changes in the jurisdiction of the district were creation of Siwan as district and the changes resulting there from due to implementation of Trivedi Award on 10 June 1970. The award resulted substantial alteration of jurisdiction of the district. Siwan was being declared as a district in 1972 in which it was proposed to include 10 blocks of Gopalganj and 13 blocks of Siwan subdivisions. Two blocks Bhagwanpur and Basantpur of Siwan were declared to be added to the jurisdiction of proposed Marhaura subdivision. But after one year later in 1973 Gopalganj was made a separate district with its 10 blocks included in Siwan earlier and thus Siwan constituted its original 15 blocks including Bhagwanpur and Basantpur blocks. Trivedi Award was implemented on 10 June 1970. Thereby fourteen villages of Siwan having an area of were transferred to U.P. and twelve villages of U.P. with an area of were transferred to Siwan. The basis of this transfer was the position of Ghaghara River in 1885. After 1885, the course of the river changed from time to time resulting in intermixing the areas of U.P. with those of Siwan. Hence, the position of 1885 was taken to be the base and those transfer were made accordingly. Before the Trivedi Award, the boundary of Siwan with U.P. was flexible with the course of the river. After the Award, this boundary was fixed by installing pillars on the conspicuous points, the maintenance of which is done by Govt. of Utter Pradesh and the administration of Siwan as per the provisions of the Awards. Thus after this Awards, the so far flexible boundary of Siwan vis-a-vis U.P. on both banks of Ghaghara river was given a stability. Presently four more blocks have been created namely Lakri Nabiganj, Nautan, Jiradei and Hasanpura block. Out of these newly created blocks Lakri Nabiganj is functional and rests of the three are not functional. Thus, there are sixteen functional blocks in the district. Blocks Name Mairwa Guthani Goreyakothi Darauli Ander Hussainganj Siwan Sadar Barharia Pachrukhi Basantpur Bhagwanpur Hat Maharajganj Daraunda Siswan Raghunathpur Chanp farooqi nager Nautan Ziradei Hasanpura Ukareri Geographical Features Geographical FeaturesThe District Siwan is spanned over the western part of North Bihar alluvial plain's segment of broader Indo-Gangetic Plain. The geographical location of the district is confined between 250 53' to 260 23' North latitudes and 840 1' to 840 47' East longitude .The Deoria district (U.P.) bound it from west, the Gopalganj district from north, the Saran district from east and by the river Ghaghara (Gogra or Sarayu) from south, beyond which lies the district of Ballia (U.P.). The district is constituted of 15 (1991) Anchals (blocks) covering an area of 2219 sq. km (856 miles) with a population of 21,70,971 according to 1991 census. This administrative unit embraces only 1.27 percent of area and 2.54 percent of total population of Bihar. It comprises 1437 inhabited and 101 uninhabited villages. As regards the sex ratio in the district, 1069 female population comes to per 1000 male population. Structurally the district forms a part of the alluvium of the broader Indo-Gangetic Plain. The geological formation of the tract is of recent (Holocene) period. The contribution of the Himalayan Rivers to the formation of the tract is significant. It is estimated that the district covers the deposits of alluvium more than 5000 feet depth. Geo-morphologically it forms the part of the Gandak cone which is the outcome of the discharge and silt-charge of the Himalayan rivers to the plain during the phase of deposition. The whole district bears a featureless terrain having general slope from northwest to southeast. The slope is almost imperceptible averaging only 8 inches a mile. The datum line of Siwan, the district headquarters, is 64 metres (210 feet) from the sea level. The district is drained by few small rivers like Jharahi, Daha, Gandaki, Dhamati (Dhamahi), Siahi, Nikari and Sona. The southern boundary of the district is formed by river Ghaghara, the main stream of the area. Among these, Ghaghara is the only perennial river because of its Himalayan source and rest rivers bear different origins. The rivers of the district get inundated almost every year. The area is characterised by certain typical features like 'Chaurs', some of which give birth to short length streams locally known as 'Nadi' or 'Sota'. The rivers Jharahi and Daha are the tributaries of river Ghaghara, while Gandak and Dhamati are of river Gandak. The Siahi and Nikari streams drain to Jharahi, while Sona drains to river Daha. These streams play important role in carrying out excess water during rainy season. Siwan, the district headquarters, is located on the eastern bank of river Daha. The southern part of the district along river Ghaghara is marked by ’Draras’, which are typical formation of the sand heaping with thin layer of clay and silt over them. Alluvium and Dilution Rae the important works of river Ghaghara in this part, where by boundary problems are created leading to transfer of land to and from the district. The district of Siwan falls in the area, which occupies an intermediary position between the Bhanger plain of Uttar Pradesh and Khader plain of West Bengal. ‘Bhanger’ ( or Banger ) is the older alluvium containing heavier soil with greater clay proportion, while Khader is the newer alluvial deposit by rier floods. Both types of soils are found in the district, but Khader is limited to the vicinity of the rivers where it is periodically renewed by fresh deposits, especially in “DIARA” areas. Khader is locally termed as 'Domat' and ‘Bhanger’ as 'Balsundari'. The Bhanger contains nodular segregations of carbonate of lime known as 'Kankar'.The soil is in many places is sulfurous and extraction of saltpeter has long been an important industry. The saltpeter industry has disappeared with the march of time and changing phase of development. The district gets its place in the transitional zone of drier climatic condition of Uttar Pradesh and moist climatic condition of West Bengal, but nearness to U.P. gives way to experience comparatively drier climatic condition. The area observes hot westerly winds which start in March and last till May, but in April and May light, damp easterly winds blow intermittently and afternoon storms accompanied with rain take the place of the rainless dust storms of U.P. The summer season experiences 'Loo' during May and June having temperature above 1000F (380C). Since the district is in transitional zone the Monsoon rain starts late here, but earlier than U.P., and persists till September. This period provides maximum rain to the area. July and August are the oppressive months due to heat intermixed with high humidity. The winter season is normally pleasant with low temperature. During this period western depressions sometimes give small quantity of rain, which intensifies the existing coldness into chill. The average annual rainfall for 51 years at Siwan is 120 centimeters (47 inches). Geography The global location of Siwan District is between 25° 53' to 26° 23' North latitudes and 84° 1' to 84° 47' East longitudes. Siwan covers an area of 2219 km². The district headquarter of Siwan, having same pronunciation, is located on the eastern bank of river Daha. Siwan is situated in the western part of North Bihar. It is bordered by Gopalganj District in the north and by the river Ghaghara in the south beyond, which lies the Ballia district of Uttar Pradesh. In the east of Siwan lies Saran District while Deoria District bounds it from the west. According to the 2001 census the population of Siwan District is 27,14,349 out of which rural and urban population are 2,055,466 & 115,505 respectively. The Literacy Rate in the district is 51.65%. Siwan has distinction of having highest sex ratio among districts of Bihar (1069 female/ 1000 male). The district forms a part of the alluvium of the broader Indo-Gangetic Plain. This region is marked by some typical geographical formations like 'Chaurs' and 'Draras'. The southern part of the district along river Ghaghara is marked by ‘Draras’, which are typical formation of the sand heaping with thin layer of clay and silt over them. Alluvium and dilution Rae the important works of river Ghaghara in this part, where by boundary problems are created leading to transfer of land to and from the district. * Rivers: Gandaki and Ghaghara are major rivers. The district is also navigated by few small rivers like Jharahi, Daha, Gandaki, Dhamati or Dhamahi, Siahi, Nikari and Sona. Along with the smaller ones Ghaghara is the perennial river, which flows alongside the district's boundary. Climate The district observes hot westerly winds which start in March and last till May, but in April and May light, damp easterly winds blow intermittently and afternoon storms accompanied with rain take the place of the rainless dust storms of U.P. The summer season experiences 'Loo' during May and June having temperature above 380C), Since the district is in transitional zone the Monsoon rain starts late here, but earlier than U.P., and persists till September. This period provides maximum rain to the area. July and August are the oppressive months due to heat intermixed with high humidity. The winter season is normally pleasant with low temperature. During this period, western depressions sometimes give small quantity of rain, which intensifies the existing coldness into chill. The average annual rainfall for 51 years at Siwan is 120 centimeters. Administrative Divisions * Sub Divisions: Siwan, Maharajganj * Blocks: Mairwa, Pachrukhi, Raghunathpur, Andar, Guthani, Maharajganj, Darauli, Siswan, Daraunda, Husainaganj, Bhagwanpur, Hat, Goriyakothi, Baraharia, Habibpur, Siwan Sadar, Basantpur, Lakari, Nabiganj, Jiradei, Nautan, Hasanpur, Firozpur. Agriculture and industries ;Soil: The district of Siwan falls in the area, which occupies an intermediary position between the Bhanger plain of Uttar Pradesh and Khader plain of West Bengal. ‘Bhanger’ (or Banger) is the older alluvium containing heavier soil with greater clay proportion, while Khader is the newer alluvial deposit by river floods, both types of soils are found in the district, but Khader is limited to the vicinity of the rivers where it is periodically renewed by fresh deposits, especially in "Diara" areas. Khader is locally termed as 'Domat' and ‘Bhanger’ as 'Balsundari'. The Bhanger contains nodular segregations of carbonate of lime known as 'Kankar'. The soil is in many places sulfurous and extraction of saltpeter has long been an important industry. The saltpeter industry has disappeared with the march of time and changing phase of development. * Major crops: Paddy, Wheat, Sugar Cane, Maize * Important Industry: Sugar factories, Jinning factory, Handloom Education Educational Institutions Media:[[Media: *Siwan Engineering & technical Institute Siwan *Unani Medical College, Nawalpur, Siwan *Islamia High School, Purana Qila, Siwan *D.A.V. P.G. College (Siwan) *D.A.V. Ayurvedic Medical College & Hospital *Z.A. Islamia College (Siwan) *Islamia High & Middle School, Mahabiri Saraswati Vidya Mandir (CBSE) *VM Inter College. VM High & Middle School, DAV High & Middle School, *Vidya Bhawan Mahila College *D.A.V. Public School (CBSE), *Mahabiri Saraswati Shishu Mandir (CBSE) *Kendriya Vidyalay (CBSE) *Jawahar Navodaya Vidyalaya (CBSE) *Don Bosco High School *Daroga Prasad Ray College (Ckanil ) D.A.V.Public School (Srinagar *Vatayan school (CBSC)]] Famous personalities Freedom Fighters *Khuda Baksh Khan - Born on 2 August 1842 in Ukhai, 7 km from Siwan. His immense collection of books and manuscripts gave birth to Khuda Baksh Oriental Public Library in Patna. *Dr. Rajendra Prasad - A close associate of Mahatma Gandhi and Jawahar Lal Nehru is the icon of Siwan. After independence, he became first president of India. * Maulana Mazharul Haque - Veteran mass leader and Symbol of Hindu -Muslim Unity during independence movement of India. * Shri Braj Kishore Prasad * Shri Phulena Prasad * Bhumitra Prasad Sharma alias 'Vaidya Jee' - Originally from Kanpur, UP was a close associate of Dr Rajendra Prasad. * Uma Kant Singh alias 'Raman jee' of Narendrapur achieved martyrdom on 9 August 1942 during the Quit India Movement. *Shri Zawwar Hussain-He was a freedom fighter and was imprisoned during the British Raj. belonging to the Zamindar Family of Haveli Hussaingang, he joined the Socialist party and later Congress and was the cabinet minister in State Govt form period of 1970-1978 as Finance, Education Road and transport etc. He was also the chairman of the education Committee for the improvement of the education syaytem in Bihar. he was also Vice Chancellor of Bihar and Magadh university. Physicians *Dr. Ashok Thakur *Dr. Arvind sinha (ultra sound specialist) *Dr. Pramod Kumar (Ultra Sound specialist) Lawyers ''' * Maya Prasad, * Madan Kumar, * Srikant Singh, * Lalan Singh, * Shri Babu, * Virendra Singh Engineers *Satyendra Dubey:- Though Siwan has given the nation many engineers but nobody in recent history could make an impact on the society as Satyendra. He was a true national hero as he exposed the corruption in the Highway projects among the Officers and Contractors. He was killed in the process, but his cause was highlighted allover the Country. He once believed that the era of robbing the citizens in the name of taxes and giving them to the hands of goons and criminals will no more be acceptable. Siwan is proud of Satyendra Ji *Azad Ansari staying in the pakawalia village,Post:Machakana,via-Hussainganj,Police Stn.: Aanar,Dist:Siwan-841237,works on Embedded System acquired through software design and development, hardware, simulation and modeling, front end development and calibration. Historians * Allama Jamil Mazhari,Renowned urdu scholar. * Padma Shri Prof. Hasan Askari, Historian. * Paigham Afaqui, Urdu novelist. His novel Makaan is a landmark in Urdu literature. His other books Mafia, a collection of short stories and Darinda (collection of poems) are important contributions to Urdu Literature. * Sant Kumar Verma : His books were, 'Babu' first biography on Dr. Rajrndra Prasad. Ghag aur Unki Kahawatein, and many more books and stories in Bhojpuri *Baidyanath Pandey: "Rayees". The name "Rayees" was the love of Siwan which was been honored to Baidyanth Pandey.The legendary personality who ware always there to needy persons.He belong to Zamindar gharana where there was no lack of wealth.He contributed with his life to provide a better future for the people of Siwan. Some footmarks are still foundable in the form of "Baidyanath Pandey Sanskrit Mahavidyalay" an institute which is dedicated for Sanskrit Study affilited from "Darbhanga University" Wrestlers * Mohammad Alamgir (Kapia Hatta) * M Shakil Khan (2008–2010) * Sheo Shankar Yadav (Ramgarh) * Sheo Nath Mehto (Ustaad) (Nagai) * Mohammed Tawheed Siddiqui (Heyatpur village) * Shaikh Mohibul Hasan Siddiqi MASTAAN Of HATHOURA * Shaikh Mohammad Israil Siddiqui DADA of HATHOURA Teachers * S C Srivastava, * RajBalabh Singh,(Retd.Teacher) President Award winning teacher from Basantpur block,District-Siwan * Rehana Begum(B.A.& B.Ed) of Village: Pakawalia, Post:Machakana,via-Hussainganj, Police Stn.:Aanar,Dist:Siwan-841237(Bihar). Tourism * Don: The Don village under Darauli block has remnants of a fort which is said to be connected with the famous Acharya Dronacharya, the guru of both Kaurav's and Pandav's. Dona's stupa is a lesser-known but popular Buddhist pilgrimage site, despite its isolated location. The Buddhist traveler Hiuen Tsang mentions a visit to Don in his account of his travels in India. He describes the stupa as being in ruins. The account of Dona's distribution of Buddha's ashes and being given the vessel is a mentioned in the end of the Mahaparinibbana Sutta, which is described in Maurice Walsh's The Long Discourses. Presently Dona's stupa is a grassy hill and has a Hindu temple built over it. Nearby is an exceptionally beautiful statue of Tara now being worshipped as a Hindu goddess. This statue was carved in the 9th century A.D. After the Buddha's cremation a dispute arose as to how his ashes should be divided. Eventually a Brahmin named Dona was given the task and he did it to the satisfaction of all the eight claimants. As a reward for his services, he was given the vessel in which the ashes had been collected and from which he had divided and he announced that he would enshrine this vessel in a stupa. This stupa later became a popular destination with pilgrims. When Hiuen Tsiang went there it was already in ruins but it still sometimes emitted a brilliant light. Don can be visited by road from Siwan, a major railway station on Gorakhpur–Guwahati route. Private vehicle is advised, as road condition beyond Siwan is very bad. Alternatively, this place can be visited by road in a day trip from Kusinara via Gopalganj. * Mehandar: Mehandar (near by Birti village) is in Siswan Blcok has beautiful temples of Lord Shiva & Lord Vishwakarma. The place is visited not only by the people of the locality on the Shivaratri day & Vishwakarma Puja but also by the all over places. It is known for its temple and a pond scatted over an area of more than 500 bighas. It is said that one Nepal king built these and took his bath in the pond and got his leprosy cured. * Amarpur: Amarpur village is situated at 3 km. West of Darauli. Ruins of the mosque of red bricks are still available in this village on the bank of river Ghaghara. This mosque was build during the reign of Mughal Emperor Shahjahan (1626–1658) under the supervision of the Naib Amar Singh but the work was left incomplete. The village derived its name from the builder of the mosque Amar Singh. * Mahpur: Shaheed Baba Ki Mazar, Purab Tola Bazar, Mahpur settled on a planned way on the banks of River DAHA. * Faridpur: Situated just near Andar, Faridpur is the birthplace of Maulana Mazharul Haque who played an important role during the freedom movement. Sadaquat Ashram in Patna originally belonged to him. He was a symbol of Hindu Muslim unity during freedom movement of India. * Hussain Ganj:9 KM form Siwan, this is a historical resattlements of the Zamindars who escaped from the British annexures from Banda Dist(UP) to Hussianganj. settled on a planned way on the banks of River Gandak. The haveli which is a mini fortess like with its mediaeval construction using red bricks(Lahori Bricks) and massive walls and Structure is maintaind till date by its inhabitants. * Darauli: A block headquarter now is said to be have been founded after the name of Dara Shikoh the elder son of the Emperor Shahjahan. Its name was Daras Ali, which later on was changed into Darauli. There is reminiscence of Mughal period ruins where a big mela is held every year on the Kartik Purnima. * Hasanpura: It is a village in the Hussainganj block. It is said that Makhdum Sayyad Hasan Chisti, a saint who came from Arabia to India and settled here, found it. He founded a Khankhah too. * Lakri Dargah: It is the place of pilgrimage for the Mohammedans. The village is so called because it contains the tomb (Dargah) of a Mohammedan saint, Shah Arjan of Patria, in which there is some good woodwork. The story runs that the saint, attracted by the solitude of the place, performed a Chila here, i.e., gave himself up to religious contemplation for 40 days. He also set up a religious establishment, which was endowed by the Emperor Aurangzeb. The anniversary of the saint's death is celebrated the 11th of Rabi-us-sani every year which attracts a large crowd. * Mairwa Dham: A block headquarters now, there is a celebrated Brahma Asthan, locally known as Hari Baba ka Asthan, the shrine having been built over the relics of the saint. There is also a mound called Chananriyam Dih from an Ahirni woman who is now worshipped in a shed built in front of the Dak bungalow, which occupies the top of the mound. The shrine is on the bank of the Jharhi River and fairs are held in Kartik and Chaitra months. There is also a leper home at Mairwa known as Kustha Sevasram, which is doing useful work. * Ziradei: It is a village in the Hussainganj Block. Dr. Rajendra Prasad, the first President of the Indian Republic, belonged to this village. * Maharajganj: A block headquarters now, it was also called Basnauli Gangar. It is the largest bazaar in the district. This was the place where great hero of Indian Independence Movement, Shri Phulena Prasad centralised his activity and fought against the British. * Bhikhabandh: A village in Maharajganj Block, there is a big tree under the shade of which Bhaiya-Bahini temple is situated. The story runs that these brother and sister fought Mughal sepoys in the 14th century and died here in course of fighting. * Famous shrines of Siwan Town: Baba Ajagaib peer, Hussain ka karbala, kali Mandir, Mehendra Nath mandir, * Bagaura: Bagaura is village in Darundha police station were encestor of Shri Koslendra Prasad Sahi ruled from centuries. *'Piyaur':Piyaur is situated at a distance of 16 km.south of Siwan. This place is located on the bank of river Daha and comes under Raghunathpur constituency.Piyaur has its own panchayat which includes Deipur,Basantnagar,Jhaua,Kabilpura and Ujraha. According to Census 2001,TRU is Rural,total population is 3054.Census Village Code is 01665700.Piyaur's anchal karyalaya(Block) has been changed from Hussaingunj to Hassanpura.Now the block is Hassanpura and police station is M.H.Nagar(Mazhar-ul haque Nagar)Hassanpura.Mahatma Gandhi said,"India is a country of villages,one needs to see our country,visit to a village of this country".To my mind,Piyaur has become a bright dream of M.K.Gandhi.Indeed,Piyaur is being to be an ideal village and progressing by leaps and bounds.This village is known for their literacy rate growth. Piyaur has generated a number of persons who have been living abroad such as Canada, London, Iran, Kuwait, UAE and KSA etc.(Written by M.Minhajuddin). *'Bilashpur'...Bilashpur is 16 km west far Siwan and 2.5 km east to Mairwa Dham. Near by railway line. *'Khalispur'-A village,5 km from siwan town, must to visit. There is a very long minaret(13floor height), fully covered with tiles, and that village is having all facilities and maintain all standard which a small city possess. * Punak The first Indian chief engineer of bihar's native village punak is one of educated and developed village ofSsiwan district. *Pachlakhi:It is the birth place of Phulena Prasad and situated 10 KM far from the district headquarter *Nadiyon:It is a village known for lala kamala laal, a renowed zamindar of british later came to support of indian movement.he is also known for his quarrel with benipuri and rahul sanskrityan *Bhawrajpur: * Sarari: It is the place of pilgrimage for the Hindus.where a big mela is held every year on the Dashhara (Navratra).which attracts a large crowd. and big mela is held every friday (Mohammad Alamgir, Kapia Hatta. * Ukareri it village near 1 km from the Ghaghra river. A big fair is organized every year seven days after Diwali. This fair is called chhath pooja. References Category:Districts of Bihar Category:Siwan district Category:Saran Division